O Terapeuta
by xunbrokenx
Summary: Estava frustrada, completamente frustrada. Era a terceira semana seguinte que estava se controlando, ela precisava de ajuda.
1. Casamento?

Estava frustrada, completamente frustrada. Era a terceira semana seguinte que estava se controlando, o que lhe proporcionava vários momentos de distração e notas baixas. Mas quem se importava?

"Eu realmente preciso de um especialista" pensei em voz alta enquanto retocava minha maquiagem no banheiro feminino.

"Quinn, posso falar com você?" perguntou uma figura morena entrando no banheiro e ficando de costas para a pia "sobre um assunto, digamos que adulto."

"Meu Deus, você está grávida?" arregalei os olhos e encarei a pequena diva.

"Não! Eu só achei que você pudesse me ajudar, você é a única pessoa que me daria um conselho sensato." Ela olhou apreensiva para mim, parecia que tinha um pouco de medo.

"Sim, claro." Me recompus após alguns segundos olhando para os grandes olhos castanhos completei "O que tem a me dizer?"

"O Finn, ele... me pediu em casamento" respondeu com um pequeno sorriso tristonho.

"Nossa Rachel, isso é..." eu suspirei e prossegui "Você não pode casar com ele."

É claro que não podia. Ela era jovem demais, tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente e casar com Finn apenas atrasaria tudo.

"Você está sugerindo que eu termine com ele?" perguntou a morena impressionada com minha atitude "Muitos jovens estão se casando, e o Finn e eu já estamos vendo apartamentos em New York para morarmos juntos e..."

"Rachel, você é jovem e tem um futuro brilhante pela frente." eu sorri a ver um sorriso verdadeiro brotando nos lábios da pequena "Você é muito maior do que Ohio, você é maior do que um pedido de casamento desnecessário."

"Eu o amo." ela respondeu me olhando, parecia procurar qualquer alteração em minha face e provavelmente encontrou, pois eu estremeci.

"Preste atenção, eu já namorei o Finn, Puck e o Sam, e eu nunca vou esquecê-los" respondi, tentando disfarçar a voz tensa "Eu sempre terei um lugar em meu coração para eles, mas eu tenho que deixá-los. Você mesma disse que eu sou muito melhor que pareço"

"O que quer dizer com isso?" ela perguntou confusa.

Entreguei uma folha de papel com o carimbo de Yale "Eu fui aceita em Yale e você logo será aceita na NYADA..." apenas senti Rachel se aproximar e me abraçar, sussurrando um parabéns e depois se afastando com um sorriso.

"Se você quiser um futuro, terá que dizer adeus a tudo que sempre amou, esse é um dos sacrifícios da vida glamurosa de NY" eu toquei seu braço de forma protetora "Você tem que terminar com ele se quiser ser feliz."

Saí do banheiro com um meio sorriso em meus lábios, eu realmente precisava de um especialista depois de uma conversa dessas.


	2. Olá, Terapeuta

Dia 1 – Terapeuta.

"Bom dia, Srta. Fabray" – Falou um homem sentado em uma grande poltrona de couro "Pode se deitar no divã."

Retirei a sapatinha que estava usando e me deitei no divã, entrelacei minhas mãos em cima do meu abdômen e fiquei calada.

"Então, porque a Srta. está aqui?" ele perguntou tranquilamente.

"Há três semanas seguidas que estou me controlando para não tacar uma pessoa da escola contra os armários e sussurrar 'quer ir lá em casa, botar um filme e não assisti-lo' se é que você me entende." eu respondi, me sentindo um pouco impressionada com minha espontaneidade.

"Tudo bem, a Srta. pode me descrever essa pessoa ou até mesmo citar um nome?" perguntou escrevendo algo em sua prancheta.

"Essa pessoa me irritava completamente há alguns meses atrás, até virarmos amigas e eu perceber como ela é meiga, gentil, bonita e talentosa." Eu suspirei "E agora ela está com uma idéia estúpida de aceitar o pedido de casamento do namorado estúpido dela e eu não consigo ver ela estragando a vida dela com alguém que não a merece."

"Então a Srta. está apaixonada por uma antiga inimiga sua, que tem um namorado e você acha que se ela construísse a vida dela ao lado da sua em New York, seria mais feliz?" ele deu um sorriso e voltou a escrever algo em sua prancheta.

"Sim, é mais ou menos isso" e então eu percebi "Como sabe que ela vai para New York?" ele fez uma cara assustada mas logo se recompôs.

"Imaginei quando você disse que ela era talentosa" ele respondeu tentando parecer convincente "Desde quando a Srta. é gay?"

"Eu não sou gay!" exclamei nervosa, eu apenas me importava com Rachel.

"A Srta. concordou que estava apaixonada por uma antiga inimiga." Ele largou a prancheta e me olhou curioso "Você pode relaxar, tudo que diz aqui é confidencial. Nem sua mãe vai saber."

Hesitei por um segundo mas acabei soltando "Estou apaixonada por uma garota, mas eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso porque há três semanas atrás eu era completamente heterossexual e pelo que sei, ela também."

"Isso já é um grande progresso, mas sinto informar que nosso tempo acabou" ele se levantou e olhou para mim "Amanhã no mesmo horário."

Bem, essa consulta me ajudou a esclarecer as coisas, mas não fez minha vontade passar. Eu realmente precisava resolver isso.


	3. Don't cry

Eu estava de frente para o espelho quando ouvi soluços vindos de dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro.

"Quem está ai?" perguntei apreensiva, não esperando uma resposta.

"Rachel Berry" respondeu entre soluços com uma voz embargada.

Ela abriu a porta da cabina e me deparei com sua maquiagem completamente borrada e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas "Quer falar sobre isso?", perguntei.

"O Finn terminou comigo porque eu não aceitei me casar com ele" e logo em seguida senti sua cabeça mergulhar em meu ombro, eu retribui o abraço fazendo leves e tranqüilizadoras carícias em suas costas.

Eu havia ficado feliz com a notícia, mas não falaria isso. Nem Santana seria cruel a um ponto desses.

"Eu também não recebi minha carta de NYADA, o Kurt conseguiu mas eu não" e mais uma vez voltou a soluçar.

"Escute, Rachel" eu falei me afastando dela e puxando-a para perto da pia "O Finn não sabe o que está perdendo e o prazo para chegar a carta é até a semana que vem."

Delicadamente limpei suas lágrimas e ela sorriu ao sentir meu toque "Agora vamos arrumar essa maquiagem porque vou levar pra almoçar no _Breadstix"_

_Ela sorriu antes de deixar mais uma lágrima percorrer sua face._


	4. Quer assistir um filme?

Quando chegamos, Rachel aparentava estar mais calma. Pedimos um sanduíche qualquer e ficamos conversando.

"Por que ele te deu o fora?" perguntei, tentando conter a felicidade em minha voz.

"Não aceitei o pedido dele" ela respondeu dando uma mordida no sanduíche "Ele está completamente instável desde que descobriu que o pai era um drogado".

"Você realmente o ama?" e essa foi a primeira vez que temi uma resposta, Rachel tinha esse efeito sobre mim.

"Eu achava que sim" ela me olhou "Eu o amo, mas não o suficiente para casar. Ele me ajudou com muitas coisas e sou completamente grata a ele, mas acho que nunca iria dar certo"

"Oh" essa foi minha resposta. Minha vontade era abraçar Rachel e dizer "parabéns, você não cometeu o maior erro de sua vida", como se o certo fosse ficar comigo.

"Então, Quinn, tem algo para fazer hoje á noite?" perguntou Rachel, com um ar inocente na voz.

"Não, por que?" na verdade eu tinha minha consulta com o terapeuta, mas quem se importa? Ela iria me convidar para fazer algo com ela.

"Quer ir lá em casa assistir um filme?" e em seguida sorriu.

"Seria ótimo!" e então me lembrei da minha louca vontade de dizer o mesmo, sendo que com um pouco mais de malícia "Só vou passar em casa e me arrumar, chego na sua às sete"

Ao levantar, depositei um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha e sussurrei um "Até mais tarde" em seu ouvido, fiquei feliz ao sentir ela estremecer.


	5. Descobertas  Parte 1

"Hoje é sua chance, Quinn Fabray" disse em voz alta dentro do carro "Caso contrário, você pode estragar tudo"

Desci do carro e lentamente me dirigi a porta da casa, quando fiz menção de bater na porta, Rachel a abriu com velocidade.

"Oi, Quinn!" ela disse com entusiasmo, praticamente pulando em cima de mim e me envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

"Oi, Rach!" tentei responder com a mesma animação, mas ela estava me sufocando.

Depois de alguns segundos nessa posição, Rachel me soltou e me puxou pelo braço, me fazendo sentar no sofá.

"Vou terminar de preparar a pipoca, fique a vontade" ela respondeu e logo em seguida partiu para a cozinha.

Fiquei observando a parede por alguns minutos, perdida em meus devaneios, até perceber um porta-retrato pendurado na parede. Não era novidade para ninguém que Rachel tinha dois pais gays, mas um deles era extremamente familiar.

"Então, Quinn" Rachel apareceu carregando dois potes com pipoca "Fiz pipoca sabor bacon para você e para mim, pipoca de amaranto"

"Pipoca de amaranto?" perguntei, estranhando o nome.

"Eu sou vegan e o amaranto é uma espécie de grão, que dá para fazer pipoca" ela se sentou ao meu lado.

"Oh" eu respondi "Antes de começar o filme, pode me dizer quem é esse homem da foto?" perguntei apontando para o porta-retrato na parede.

"São meus pais, Leroy e Hiram" ela sorriu "Bem, eu escolhi Cisne Negro para a gente ver."

"Ótimo! Ainda não tive a oportunidade de assistir esse filme" eu respondi.

Assistimos ao filme com certa tranquilidade, mas isso só aconteceu até chegar a parte da cena mais forte do filme. Era um pouco estranho ver Natalie Portman e Mila Kunis se pegando, mas foi algo que em deu certa abertura.

Rachel estava com a cabeça recostada em meu ombro, o que dava uma bela visão de seu pescoço. Aproximei meus lábios lentamente e depositei um beijo em seu pescoço. Ela levantou subitamente e se dirigiu a cozinha, eu a segui.


	6. Descobertas Parte 2

Quando cheguei à cozinha, Rachel estava de costas para mim enquanto lavava alguns pratos. Me aproximei devagar, sem me importar com o barulho de meus passos. Ela sabia que eu estava me aproximando, mas não se moveu, entendi isso como permissão.

"Por que você fugiu?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido, pouco antes de depositar um beijo em seu ombro quase nu, devido ao decote exuberante de sua blusa.

Ela virou, atacando minha boca. Sua língua não pedia permissão e já entrava em minha boca, querendo contato direto com a minha língua. Eu não resistia, a deixava tomar o controle, parecia que precisava mais disso do que eu.

"Rach.." eu gemi ao sentir uma pequena mordida em meu lábio inferior, aquilo foi o suficiente para me acender ainda mais.

Era minha vez de tomar o controle. A encostei na pia, sem retirar minhas mãos de sua cintura. Beijos longos e cheios de desejo tiravam o pouco de ar que restavam em nossos pulmões.

"Quinn, para, por favor," ela pediu, entre gemidos "aqui na cozinha não" e em seguida, deu um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto, um sorriso cheio de malícia.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava prestes a fazer sexo com Rachel Berry. Eu realmente queria isso, mas e se eu fosse apenas um prêmio de consolação pelo pé na bunda que ela tomou? Não me importava receber beijos quentes e doces por todo meu corpo, mas sexo é algo diferente. Rachel é diferente.

"Rach, para" eu falei, segurando a pequena mão que trabalhava tentando abrir o fecho do meu sutiã "Você não está pronta para isso, e nem eu"

"Quinn Fabray recusando sexo?" ela perguntou com voz de desdém em meu ouvido "Você tem certeza disso?" e em seguida deu uma leve mordida em meu ombro.

Isso foi o suficiente para deixar meu corpo eriçado, mas eu não podia ceder "Rachel Berry, você está fora de si".

Ela saiu de cima de mim com uma cara triste e murmurou "Tem razão, me desculpe" e então ela me abraçou "Tanta coisa vem acontecendo comigo, tudo o que eu quero é alguém que se importe comigo e..."

"Shhh, eu estou bem aqui" depositei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça "Não tem nada de errado com beijos, mas sexo é uma coisa complexa e Rach," ela olhou para mim "Eu adoraria fazer isso com você, mas não agora, não é a hora certa".

"Você é gay, Quinn?" ela perguntou, abafando uma risada.

"Por você?" fiz cara de pensativa "Com absoluta certeza"

Então nos beijamos, não foi nada voraz, foi calmo, doce e gentil, como se o mundo tivesse parado para observar a cena. Ficamos algumas horas conversando, nos beijamos de vez em quando, era bom ficar ali. _Parabéns, Quinn Fabray, você não estragou nada dessa ve_z.


	7. Pedido

Dia 2 – Terapeuta

"Boa tarde, Quinn" o Terapeuta apertou minha mão "Sem querer me intrometer, posso saber por que faltou a consulta de ontem?"

"Passei a noite na casa de minha amiga" eu sorri maliciosamente, o homem engoliu em seco "Os pais dela haviam saído"

"Oh, quer falar sobre isso?" ele perguntou me olhando seriamente "Vocês fizeram algo..."

"Pode relaxar... Leroy Berry" falei com uma grande dose de sarcasmo em minha voz "Eu não transei com a Rachel"

"Como você..." ele não conseguia terminar as perguntas, eu sempre estava interrompendo.

"Quando eu cheguei a casa da Rachel ontem, tinha uma foto sua e de seu marido com ela e então eu entendi tudo" eu sorri "Só preciso saber uma coisa"

"O quê?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Você não contou nada para Rachel sobre o que eu falei aqui, certo?" ele balançou a cabeça negativamente "Ótimo!"

"Vocês ainda não se resolveram?" ele perguntou com um ar apaixonado "Rachel realmente gosta de você."

"Nós nos beijamos noite passada, não somos exatamente namoradas, queremos ir com calma" eu levantei e peguei minha bolsa "Bem, eu acho que não vou precisar mais me consultar."

"Certo" ele respondeu se levantando "Apenas faça minha filha feliz, ela é muito frágil e você pode cuidar dela. Eu sei disso" e então me abraçou.

"Eu cuidarei" e então retribui o abraço.

XxxX

Eram pouco mais de dez horas da noite quando estacionei meu carro em frente a nossa escola, o céu estava estrelado e belo, por uma fração de segundos quase desisti de entrar no local e ficar ali observando as estrelas.

"Por que o Sr. Schue que nos ver tão tarde assim?" perguntou Rachel, era a quinta vez que fazia essa pergunta.

"Na verdade, Rach" eu respondi "O Sr. Schue era apenas uma distração para conseguir convencer você a vir aqui hoje" ela me olhou confusa.

"Então, para que estamos aqui?" ela perguntou fazendo bico "Nós poderíamos ter ficado em casa e assistido algum filme..."

"Rachel Berry, você pode calar a boca por um segundo e me acompanhar?" pedi e em seguida selei nossos lábios com um beijo "Agora podemos ir?"

"Sim" ela disse com ar bobalhão.

Eu tinha conseguido com o Sr. Schue de entrar na escola aquela noite, pois precisava ensaiar, uma grande mentira, vou fazer algo especial para Rachel.

"Uau! Quinn, o que é isso?" ela exclamou ao chegar no auditório.

"Bom, eu não sou muito romântica, mas resolvi fazer isso" eu apontei para o palco que estava iluminado a luz de velas e decorado com algumas rosas "Sente-se"

Rachel sentou-se na almofada que estava no chão e me observou, sentei ao lado dela "Você precisa ficar calada até eu terminar, Ok?" então ela assentiu.

"Pode começar" ela sorriu.

"Eu, hum, venho me sentindo diferente esses dias. Você realmente mexeu comigo essas últimas semanas" eu peguei sua mão "Eu gosto muito de você, e quando nos beijamos, nossa, foi uma das melhores sensações que tive em minha vida. Então, Rachel Berry" eu respirei fundo e soltei "Você aceita ser minha namorada?"


	8. Mine

Ela estava estática, me olhava com uma expressão indefinida. Ótimo, eu estraguei tudo. Ela não está pronta para um relacionamento, ainda mais com outra garota, nem eu sei se estou pronta.

"Rach, se você não estiver pronta..." e então ela me silenciou com um beijo calmo, terno e doce "Isso é um sim?"

"Sim!" ela gritou alegre e em seguida me abraçou tão forte que caímos deitadas nas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão.

Rachel estava por cima, sentada em cima de meu quadril, eu não podia negar que estava gostando e em um rápido movimento ela se inclinou e me beijou, abafando um gemido que soltei ao sentir nossos corpos tão próximos. Minhas mãos percorriam a pele macia das costas da pequena que ainda estava entretendo meus lábios com beijos e algumas mordidas.

"Eu realmente quero isso, Quinn" ela disse tomando um pouco de ar "Não importa se estamos na escola, tudo que importa é que estou com você".

Essas palavras foram suficientes para continuar com aquilo. Não era nenhuma novidade que Rachel não era mais virgem, quanto mais eu. Ela voltou a me beijar, eu deixei ela tomar o controle.

Estava depositando beijos por todo meu pescoço, e as vezes dava algumas mordidas, deixando marcas. Ela abaixou as alças de minha blusa e começou a depositar beijos calmos por meus ombros, a calmaria estava me torturando, fazendo todo meu corpo gritar o nome de Rachel. A pequena arrancou minha blusa e para sua sorte, eu não usava sutiã, o que deixava seus lábios com livre acesso entre o vale dos meus seios já enrijecidos.

Os beijos passaram para chupões, que enviavam calor para meu corpo, mas ela parecia calma. Uma de suas mãos apalpara meu seio esquerdo enquanto seus lábios já trabalhavam no bico do outro, dando leves mordidas e chupões. Eu dava baixos gemidos, mas estava ficando quase impossível me controlar e tomar conta do jogo.

Para dizer que eu não estava fazendo nada, minhas mãos ainda percorriam as costas de Rachel, tentando abrir o sutiã por debaixo da blusa de pano fino que ela usava. Mas parei imediatamente ao sentir ela arrancar meu short jeans e tacá-lo para o outro lado do palco, enquanto seus dentes prendiam o elástico de minha calcinha e a descia lentamente.

Eu estava completamente nua e vulnerável a cada toque de Rachel, mas tudo isso mudou quando senti seus lábios quentes depositarem um beijo em meu clitóris. Ela começou a trabalhar com a língua na região enquanto meu corpo se contorcia de prazer. Eu estava a ponto de chegar a um orgasmo quando a morena penetrou dois de seus dedos em minha vagina, não me controlei.

"RACHEL!" gemi tão alto que podia jurar que as pessoas nas casas vizinhas à escola haviam acordado.

Meu corpo entrou em êxtase profundo, eu havia chegado ao orgasmo e agora sentia os lábios de Rachel sobre os meus, enquanto sua língua pedia passagem para entrar e deixar minha boca com gosto de puro erotismo. Foi então que percebi: Rachel continuava completamente vestida.

"Muito pano, Srta. Berry" sussurrei antes de virar o jogo.

**XxxX**

A noite tinha sido incrível, Rachel tinha sido incrível. Infelizmente, nós tivemos que sair da escola, nós poderíamos ter nos encrencado se passássemos a noite ali.

No dia seguinte, durante o intervalo entre as aulas, saí a procura da pequena diva nos corredores e lá estava ela, usando uma saia curta e um suéter com algumas renas bordadas. Eu achava aquele estilo de garota do colegial nerd completamente sexy, e pela primeira vez em dias não precisei me segurar.

"Quer ir lá em casa, botar um filme e não assisti-lo?" perguntei sensualmente em seu ouvido, ao tacá-la contra os armários da escola.

Ela assentiu, mas eu abafei seu riso ao selar meus lábios nos dela. Eu percebia os olhares estranhos, mas eu realmente não me importava. Ela era minha, somente minha.

**XxxX**

Bem, acabou! Espero que tenham gostado. Se puderem, leiam minhas fanfics no ./u/132575/


End file.
